


I Found a Dream

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M, Protective Jensen Ackles, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: In the world of entertainment, there is no love story quite like the one between rockstar Jensen and actor Jared. Their romance is the greatest fairy tale of them all.
Relationships: Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Chad Michael Murray, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Katie Cassidy/Rachel Miner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178





	I Found a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the J2 reverse big bang and I had the honour of working with the amazing DWImpala67 who created such wonderful art that inspired this story.   
> You can see their art [ here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642775) and [ here](https://dwimpala21.livejournal.com/7087.html)

Smoothing her black skirt and crossing her legs Katie Cassidy smiled as she sat across from the two men across from her, two of the biggest names in the movie world and music scene. "Thank you gentlemen for agreeing to this interview. I know that you two are very selective in who you allow to interview you."

"Don't worry Katie you got the interview because you are the best at what you do and not because we are old friends." Jensen Ackles, one of the hottest music stars in the world reassured her while smirking at her. "Still you could have chosen a later time, I should still be in bed."

Jabbing his fiancé in the side Jared Padalecki shot her a soft smile, "Please ignore Jensen he is growly because I didn't allow him to have his fifth cup of coffee this morning."

A laugh escaped Katie, "It's nice to see that some things never change." Jensen's love affair with coffee was well known among their circle of friends.

Jared smiled mischievously at his lover, "He is still trying to convince me that we need to have a coffee flavoured wedding cake."

Jensen's smile was pure sin as he purred out, "And I am slowly wearing you down." Licking his lips he sent a heated look towards Jared, one that even had Katie whimpering.

"Dare I ask just how Jensen is convincing you to have a coffee cake?" Katie asked a knowing look on her face.

Jared turned bright red as he ducked his head taking pity on his love Jensen wrapped his arm around Jared's shoulders and tucked his body snuggly against his, "Sorry Katie that is private and you know me I am a very possessive man when it comes to tales about mine and Jared's sex life."

Katie had to agree with that she remembers those moments of Jensen's possessiveness well, "Say how is Stephen? Didn't you two work together recently?" She couldn't help but ask after all it was well known that Jensen and Stephen would never be friends they had been sworn rivals from the moment Stephen flirted with Jared with interest.

A low growl escaped Jensen's as his lips pulled back into a snarl as he thought about the blond-haired man who had been cast in the movie to play opposite of Jared as his love interest. It had been a spy movie where the two played rival spies who had a past. Jensen had made sure that he was on set for every time there was so much as a heated look between the two of them, he knows that his glare made Amell unease and he still remembers how he would twitch at the mere sight of Jensen.

A soft sigh escaped Jared as he saw the pure smugness that Jensen was exuding, "It was fun working with an old friend there are talks of a sequel." Jared answered Katie's question.

A low growl escaped Jensen once again as he was reminded of the fact that his Jared might be working with Amell again, "Of course that will be after Jared films the Winter Solider movie." There was no missing the pride in Jensen's voice over the fact that they were making a movie based on the comic book where the artist used Jared's likeness for James "Bucky" Barnes. 

"Ahh yes, and rumours are floating about that you will be playing alongside Sebastian Stan. Does this mean that we will have two Winter Soldiers to look forward to instead of just one?" Katie asked bringing up one of the burning questions around Jared's next project.

"I'm afraid that I can neither confirm nor deny those rumours, I guess everyone will just have to wait and see." Jared teased.

Katie wasn't at all surprised that was the response she got from Jared, the movie was all hush-hush and it would be a while before the studio confirmed or denied those rumours and she couldn't blame them it was a great way to promote the movie.

"Alright, so enough small talk I can always swing back to those questions during our interview." Katie flashed them a knowing smile, "Are you ready to start?"

"Fire away," Jensen commented as he made himself more comfortable and tucked Jared closer to him.

_Katie: Thank you both for agreeing to this interview. I know fans have been dying to know all about your upcoming wedding. When it was announced you two broke the internet a lot of fans and your fellow celebrities have been waiting for that news. So the first question who asked who?_

_Jared: *Laughing* It was actually both of us. I had been thinking about it for a while there isn't a time in my life that I didn't know that Jensen was my world. I have loved him since we were kids and that love has only grown._

_Jensen: Sweetheart you say the sweeties of things and I can say the same you have had my heart since the day we met and I shoved that bully into the sandbox who made you cry by stepping on your sandcastle._

_Katie: So it is safe to say that you have always been protective over Jared?_

_Jensen: Damn right. He is like a human puppy that needs to be loved, cared for and protected and from the moment I laid eyes on him I knew that was my role in life._

_Katie: Aww that is so sweet, you two have what many call a fairy tale romance. Can you tell us about how the two of you first met? I'm sure many of us would love to hear how the epic romance began._

Humming under his breath Jared Padalecki age four was completely focused on making sure his sandcastle wall stayed together that he missed the schoolyard bully making his way towards him with a nasty smile on his face until a foot came out of nowhere and smashed the castle Jared had been working so hard on.

Jared felt his lower lip tremble and tears welling up in his eyes he didn't care if the bully would tease him for being a cry baby he had worked hard on his castle and now it was ruined.

"Aww is the baby going to cry?"

Sniffling Jared refused to answer as he reached out to start rebuilding only for the bully to kick his hands away. A cry escaped Jared's lips as he pulled back his hands.

"The only one is going to be crying is you!" A voice growled before the bully was tackled into the sand by another boy.

Jensen Ackles at the age of eight had named himself the protector of the younger children especially Jared with his sunflower eyes and smile that could outshine the sun. He didn't like bullies and he wasn't afraid to take them on.

Jared could only watch as Jensen and the bully fought, it quickly became clear that Jensen wasn't above playing dirty when he tossed a handful of sand into the bully's eyes which gave him the upper hand, "You keep away from Jared and the rest. You are nothing but a bully and I am not going to let you get away with this anymore." Jensen growled out, he wasn't afraid to stand up for the little ones, especially if one of them was sweet Jared.

"Whatever, he isn't worth it." The bully tried to act like he wasn't scared of Jensen but this was the first time anyone stood up to him and he didn't like it.

Making sure to keep himself in front of Jared Jensen watched with narrow eyes until the other boy left to turn and check on Jared, "Are you alright?" Jensen found himself checking Jared over to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"You're hurt!" Jared cried as he saw the cut on Jensen's check, reaching into his bag he pulled out the bandages that he kept on him at all times, and with his tongue poking out between his teeth he carefully placed the Batman bandage on Jensen's cheek. "There!" Jared declared beaming at Jensen. "Thank you for protecting me."

Jensen couldn't take his eyes off of Jared, "I will always protect you, Jared."

Feeling bold Jared stood on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss onto Jensen's cheek, both of their faces burning red, "Thank you for being my knight."

_Katie: Aww that is so cute and adorable. So is Jensen still your knight, Jared?_

_Jared: *Looking fondly at Jensen* He always will be and that will never change._

_Jensen: And Jared will forever ever be my pretty prince who I vow to protect._

_Katie: So it was young love that blossomed into first love and then you realized that it was true love?_

_Jensen: Pretty much, Jared is my soulmate and I can't imagine my life without him in it._

_Jared: Aww Jenny you just know how to say the sweetest of things. He is my honey bear and I wouldn't be the man I am today without him._

_Katie: You two are so cute and I am jealous that I don't have someone who won't defend my honour the way you two defend one another. You especially Jensen are very well known for going off on those who hate on Jared for the smallest thing._

_Jensen: No one gets away with insulting my boy. I am not a fan of those who spend all their time on social media doing nothing but spread hate, the world is already full of it. If they don't like someone just block and move on._

_Katie: True. Now about how you two proposed to one another? I am sure that there is a story there._

_Jared: *Chuckling* Oh yeah, mine began when I was talking to my friend Chad._

Jared had always believed in soulmates and finding the love of your life and for him, Jensen was both of those things and he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

"I know all of this dude, I don't need you to retell the epic love story of J2, I lived it." Chad Michael Murray Jared's best friend, after Jensen of course, and agent, commented not even looking up from the magazine he was flipping through. Stopping to read the article about his favourite actor. "Damn I wish you would finally introduce me to Jeff," Chad whined a little bit.

Jared found himself rolling his eyes Chad's crush on Jeffrey Dean Morgan was a thing of legend, "And have you ask him if you can call him daddy the second you meet? I don't think so."

Finally lifting his eyes off of the spread of JDM looking sexy sitting on his bike Chad grinned unashamed at an unimpressed Jared, "It probably won't be the first time he is called that, I mean that man is the ultimate daddy and I wouldn't mind him punishing me for being a naughty boy. "

"Just stop! I don't need to hear about your fantasies about someone I respect and have to work with. I won't be able to look him in the eyes if you keep going." The last thing Jared needed was to explain why he couldn't look at Jeff without blushing if Chad kept going on.

"Well know you know what I feel like when you gush endlessly about Jensen." Chad shot back.

"But I don't talk about our sex lives!" Jared pointed out.

Chad gave him a deadpan look, "Just because you don't talk about your sex life doesn't mean that I need to hear about how the grey suit looked on Jensen or the newest tattoo that he got. You get a look of pure hunger in your eyes like you are seconds away from running off and doing all kinds of naughty things with Jensen." Chad fake shuddered at all the times he recalled all the times Jared got that look in his eyes as he dubbed the 'I want Jensen to fuck me now' look, Chad had seen it from their time at high school to even now.

Jared found himself blushing he knew that Chad had a point he did have a certain look when he thought about his partner, "I can't help it that Jensen is my walking dream come true and I want him to do all kinds of things to me. Of course, I could go into detail about how Jensen makes me go weak with his fingers and all the things he can do with his mouth but I won't." Jensen wasn't the only one who was possessive in their relationship.

Grimacing Chad shot his friend a look, "You forget I had my share of walking in on the two of you since our high school days and when Jensen stopped by the set when you were filming with Stephen."

A dreamy look entered Jared's eyes as he thought about Jensen's 'surprise' visits to the set. "I do love it when Jensen gets all possessive over me."

"Okay enough about what Jensen does to you how about we focus on why you needed to see me?" Chad knew that there had to be a reason and the sooner he heard it the sooner he could get back to figuring out a way to meet his own dream man.

Chad's interest was pecked when Jared suddenly looked nervous and shy, "I want to propose to Jensen." Jared admitted.

Chad's response was nothing that Jared expected as he jumped to his feet the magazine tossed to the side as he fist-pumped the air, "Well it is about time! And this means I won the betting pool!"

Jared could only stare at his friend, "What bet?"

"Katie, Chris, Rachel, Jake, Collin and Brock all made a bet as to who would be the first one to propose and what month, I had you and this month," Chad explained.

Jared could only blink at his friend, "Why am I not surprised? Still, does this mean that you are going to help me?"

"Of course. I know that you and Jensen are meant to be and sooner than later one of you would ask the other to marry the other." Clapping Jared on the shoulder Chad smiled at him, "Now come on let us go pick out the perfect ring for Jensen."

* * *

Mark Sheppard smiled as he watched Jared enter the store, his jewelry store was one of the few that celebrities came into he offered discreetly and his employees were told what happened to them should they break the confidentiality agreements they signed. "Ahh, Jared my boy good to see you. What can I help you with this fine day?"

"Hello Mark, it is good to see you. I am here to look for an engagement ring for Jensen." Jared fidgeted slightly as he played with the cuffs of his shirt.

"I think I know just the one." Mark had known this day was coming and soon.

Jared's breath caught as he saw the right he knew it was the ring meant for Jensen, yellow gold with the symbol for eternity woven around the band and there were four emeralds, which reminded Jared of Jensen's eyes, placed about the band. "It's perfect, I'll take it."

Mark smiled, "I thought you might. Would you like something engraved on the right?"

"My life, my world, my forever." Jared knew that it was true Jensen was his everything.

"Very well I will call you when it is ready," Mark reassured him.

"Thank you, Mark." Jared couldn't believe that he was doing this.

_Katie: Aww that was so sweet. So Jensen how did you know the time was right to ask Jared to marry you?_

_Jensen: I've known for years that I would spend my life with Jared it was just a matter of time._

"You have got to stop pouting." Christian Kane commented when he took in his best friend and the singer of their band who was griping his guitar harder than he should. "Don't tell me that you are still fuming because Stephen kissed Jared today for their scene?"

A growl was his answer as a dark look appeared on Jensen's face, "He is lucky I didn't break his face." Jensen muttered under his breath.

Chris could only roll his eyes Jensen had been in a funk since Jared had told him that his newest movie had him playing opposite of Stephen Amell. Stephen the one man that could bring out the jealous and possessive side in Jensen had never forgiven Stephen for flirting with Jared even after Jared told him he was taken. At this point it was clear that Stephen had no real interest in Jared he just seemed to enjoy making Jensen seethe in jealousy, Chris found it all rather amusing.

Not that he would ever tell Jensen this.

Deciding that he had enough of Jensen in a funk it was time to change the subject, "So have you given any more thought of to what you told me? That you are considering asking Jared to marry you?"

Jensen's green eyes filled with love and Chris didn't bother to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the utter dopey lovesick look that took over Jensen's face, it was a look he got whenever he thought about Jared.

"I have given it serious thought and I know that Jared is my soulmate, my other half and I want to spend the rest of my life as his husband." The thought had been hovering around Jensen's mind ever since he saw Jared looking at the engagement rings on one of their shopping trips. His boy was a romantic at heart and Jensen wanted to make sure that everything was perfect for when he asked Jared to marry him and that included finding the perfect ring.

Putting down his guitar Jensen grinned as he saw the slightly panicked look in Chris' eyes as he smoothly climbed to his feet and clapped Chris on the shoulder, "Come along man we are going ring shopping."

A loud groan escaped Chris, "Why me? Couldn't you drag one of the others along? Like Brock, you know he is into this gushy romantic stuff since he started dating Colin." Chris wasn't a fan of shopping and he wasn't afraid to throw one of their other band members under the bus if it meant he could get out of watching Jensen try and find the perfect ring for Jared.

"No can do. Brock and Colin are gone for the rest of the week, a surprise romantic trip by Brock for Colin." Jensen took a great amount of joy from the pained look on Chris' face.

An hour later Chris was ready to bolt, he wasn't sure how much more he could take of Jensen dragging him from one jewelry store to another. Jensen had meant it when he needed to find the perfect ring for Jared.

 _'This is the last shop I am letting Jensen drag me to and I don't care if I have to knock him out I am done.'_ Chris vowed as he reluctantly followed Jensen into the shop.

"Ahh, Jensen welcome." Mark had been wondering when he would see Jensen in his shop.

"Hey Mark, I need to see your male engagement rings," Jensen informed him as Chris looked up to the roof and said a silent prayer that Jensen would find what he was looking for.

It didn't take long for Mark to bring out the rings and Jensen looked over each one carefully until he saw it, near the end. The ring was rose gold with the symbol for eternity woven within it, the four sapphires finished its beauty and while Jensen would have loved to have found a ring with stones that reminded him of Jared's eyes but there wasn't a stone that matched Jared's beautiful sunflower eyes but the band colour was close enough. "I'll take it, Mark."

"I figured as much would you like something engraved on it?" Mark asked as he pulled out a pad of paper ready to write down what Jensen wanted.

Jensen didn't even need to think about what he wanted to be engraved, "My evening star forever guiding me." Jared had always been his star shining in the night sky.

"Sap," Chris muttered under his breath even though he had to admit that it was rather sweet and fit Jared's spot in Jensen's life perfectly.

_Katie: Aww the both of you are so romantic and sweet. So will you share some of the details of your proposals?_

_Jared: Of course._

Jared was acting strange Jensen was quick to notice, not that he was acting any better but unlike him, Jared was bad at hiding it. _'I hope he doesn't have to tell me that he is working on another movie with Amell.'_ Jensen practically snarled in his head. Still, it made it easy for him to prepare for his proposal. The last thing he wanted was to ask Jared in a public place, the paparazzi would be all over them and the last thing he wanted was for his proposal to become public before they were ready.

Jared knew that Jensen suspected something and the way he was muttering Amell under his breath and a dark look in his eyes Jared felt bad for his friend but it kept Jensen from figuring out what he was up to. He wanted to make it perfect he just didn't know how to.

Jared finally decided that he would make Jensen's favourite meal and planned during dessert that he would ask Jensen to marry him.

Humming under his breath Jared set the table up on their patio that overlooked the water, he placed the candles and candlesticks in the middle and placed the plates down while the steaks cooked set the romantic setting.

Jensen knew Jared had something planned when he came home to the smell of steak filling the air, "Jared, where are you, sweetheart?" Jensen called.

"Out here." Jared's voice drifted out to him.

Following Jared's voice, Jensen found himself treated to a candlelight dinner laid before Jensen was steak done the way he loved it with garlic butter mushrooms on top, balsamic roasted baby carrots on the side next to rosemary roasted potatoes. "What is the special occasion?"

A sheepish smile appeared on Jared's face, "Just wanted to do something nice for you."

Jensen knew Jared was hiding something from him but it didn't matter Jared would tell him soon. "Okay babe, I have something for you after dinner." Jensen gave Jared a soft kiss on the lips before pulling out the chair for his lover.

The two talked about their day as they played footie under the table.

"This was delicious babe, just like always." Jensen knew that Jared loved to cook but didn't get to do it often when he was filming.

No matter how many times he heard this from Jensen Jared still felt shy shown by the faint pink dust on his face. "I'm glad you like it. Do you want dessert?"

"Maybe in a little bit, I am too full, besides I want you to hear something." Climbing to his feet and helping Jared up Jensen lead him over to the patio swing where he had left his guitar. "I wrote a new song and I want you to tell me what you think of it." This wasn't the first time Jensen had done something like this and Jared always felt honoured when Jensen let him hear his new songs first.

_Listened to yesterday  
Long before the way it has become  
And it all came down to you  
I don't really know the way  
It played out stranger than it seemed  
But what went down came true  
Like an all day dream_

_I don't want to be the one to say it's wrong  
When the heavens open and a new day comes along  
I know I would rather be together alone  
In a big top circle and a world we can call our own  
It's all our own_

_In a world we can call our own  
You'll find shelter darlin'  
Where I'll always promise to  
Never let it be_

_I don't want to be the one to say it's wrong  
When the heavens open and a new day comes along  
I know I would rather be together alone  
In a big top circle and a world we can call our own  
Yeah it's all our own_

Jared was entrapped he loved listening to Jensen's voice, he had from the first moment all those years ago when Jensen first sang to him when he asked him to their first school dance. "That was so beautiful Jensen."

"I wrote it and well every song on the new album for you. You have always been my muse, Jared." Placing the guitar down Jensen took Jared's hands in his, he knew that this was the right moment. "You have been my everything from the moment we met all those years ago on the playground. I am not complete without you in it. You are everything to me and we already spend our lives together but I want to call you my husband."

Jared's breathe caught in his throat.

"What I am asking you Jared Padalecki is will you marry me?" Jensen pulled out the ring box he had been carrying with him for a week.

Jared could only stare at it tears building up in his eyes, "I can't believe you beat me to it. I was going to propose to you."

Jensen felt his jaw drop as he stared at Jared before a smile appeared on his face, "So I take it that is a yes darling?"

Returning Jensen's smile Jared pulled out his own ring box. "Only if you say yes to marrying me."

"Of course darling." Jensen opened the box and placed the ring on Jared's finger.

Jared stared in awe at the ring, "Oh Jensen it is stunning. I love it."

Deciding to return the favour Jared opened his box and placed Jensen's ring on his finger, "There now I can't wait to tell the whole world that I am soon going to be Jared Padalecki-Ackles."

"They can wait. Right now I think it is time we celebrate our engagement." Jensen growled out a look of pure hunger in his eyes.

Jared felt a shiver go down his spine, "Oh I agree fiancée." Jared drawled out the word and that was all Jensen needed before he had Jared under him.

_Katie: Well I think I can speak for all your fans that we all so happy for you._

_Jared: Thank you. I think the only thing that will make me happier is when I am officially Jared Padalecki-Ackles._

_Jensen: Oh I agree I can't wait until I can call Jared's husband._

Shutting off her tape recorder Katie smiled at the two. "Thank you so much for this and I am so very happy for you two. I can't wait for the wedding and I know that Rachel has been making sure that everything is going to be perfect for your big day." Katie shook her head with a fond smile as she thought of her girlfriend Rachel Miner who had been delighted when Jared and Jensen asked her to plan their wedding.

"Rachel is doing a wonderful job, even if Chad is spending all of his time flirting with JD." Jared shook his head, once Chad had learned that Jeff was going to be helping out planning the wedding he jumped aboard offering all of his help as long as he got to work alongside Jeff. Jared and Jensen had a running bet as to when they were going to end up in bed with one another.

"Jake didn't give Chris much of a choice, he either helped or no sex for a month," Jensen added he had laughed himself silly when Chris ranted to him about his partner Jake Able threat.

Katie could only laugh, "Rachel is having so much fun bossing them around even if Brock and Colin keep finding new places to make out." Those two remind her so much of Jensen and Jared, how they would find any place to make out and how many times they had walked in on Jensen and Jared naked.

"Tell Rachel we will be in contact with her soon to finalize everything," Jensen promised as much as he loves Katie he wants some alone time with Jared.

Knowing Jensen well Katie gave them both a kiss on the cheek before taking her leave of the couple.

Soon the two of them found themselves on the couch. Curled up in Jensen's arms Jared couldn't think of a better place to be.

"You're thinking something sappy, aren't you?" Jensen asked as he pressed a kiss on the top of Jared's head.

"Maybe. I notice that you didn't tell Katie the whole truth about why you really proposed to me," twisting around so he was sitting on Jensen's lap and closing the distance between the two of them, "and that has to do with making sure that Stephen knew I was taken."

 _"Amell,"_ Jensen growled darkly as he recalled the man who drove him crazy. "That man seems to make it his mission to drive me insane, has he never heard of personal space?"

Jared could only raise an eyebrow, "You're one to talk I didn't think you even know the meaning of personal space."

"Only when it comes to you sweetheart. Now how about I show you how much I hate personal space when it comes to us." Jensen purred out as he slid his hands up Jared's thighs.

"I like that a lot," Jared whispered as he closed the distance between them and kissed him deeply.

* * *

"Only they would rent a private island," Jeff commented from his spot beside Chad as they watched Rachel make sure everything was perfect, the sweet woman could make even the toughest of generals weep.

"It is the only way that they would have any privacy." Chad pointed out as he closed the distance between him and Jeff. He finally achieved his dream not only had he ended up in Jeff's bed but they were dating.

"True. I wish they could have a little bit of privacy." Jeff growled everyone wanted a piece of Jensen and Jared's wedding, renting a private island and making sure that only those closest to them knew the location.

"Better get up there best man." Jeff reminded Chad.

Winking at Jeff Chad took his leave as he called over his shoulder, "Save me a dance big boy."

Jeff could only shake his head he never had someone like Chad in his life and it certainly wasn't dull.

Rainbow roses decorated the altar with a white tent standing in front of the ocean view, the white carpet was covered in red rose petals as both Jensen and Jared had decided they would walk down the aisle together. Chris and Chad stood as their best men.

Dressed in matching black tuxes Jensen and Jared walked hand in hand towards the alter where Julian Richards, an old friend of the boys had been honoured when they asked him to marry them.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Jensen and Jared. Everyone here has been a witness to their love story. One that had walked out of a fairy tale romance, rarely have two people been meant for one another and Jared and Jensen are both blessed to have found the other half of their soul in each other." Julian began.

Jensen and Jared shared a look as they faced one another hands still linked together.

"Does anyone object to this union speak now or hold your peace." Julian declared.

Breaking his stare with Jared Jensen glared at their friends daring anyone to say anything, not that they would.

Satisfied Julian continued, "Jensen and Jared have both written their own vows. Jensen?"

Taking a breath Jensen found that he wasn't nervous at all, "Jared, I never thought I could love anyone as deeply as I love you. You are my evening star that guides me to it is where I am meant to be. You are my muse, my inspiration, my heart and my soul. I am blessed to have you in my life to call you my best friend, my partner and my love."

Jared could feel tears welling up in his eyes he always knew that Jensen was a romantic but it was rare for others to see this side of him.

"Jared?" Julian prompted.

"Jensen, I could never find the words to explain how much I love you. Every day that I wake up with you beside me I am reminded how lucky that I am to have your love and you in my life. I wouldn't be the man I am today without you in my life, you helped to shape me into who I am. You are my moon that cast its light on me driving back the darkness. As longs I have you beside me I can overcome anything." Jared poured his heart out.

Jensen wanted nothing more than to kiss Jared at that moment but he knew that he had to wait.

Nudging him Chris handed Jensen the ring which he took with a grateful smile.

"Jensen, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands. Jared, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

"With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands. Jared, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love." Jensen repeated as he slipped the ring on Jared's finger.

Jared was certain that his heart was ready to burst out of his chest and it took everything in him to turn and face Chad to take the ring from him.

"Jared, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands. Jensen, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

Teary-eyed Jared did as Julian told him, " With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands. Jensen, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love." Jared said as he placed the ring on Jensen's finger.

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce husbands, you may kiss. And thank you for waiting for the right moment." Julian couldn't help but add.

Grinning Jensen pulled Jared into a deep kiss one that Jared melted into as the cheers of their friends surrounded them.

* * *

Jared and Jensen barely paid attention to the reception having eyes only for one another, they knew that Chad's toast had included some less than appropriated stories mostly about the places that they had been caught in various states of undress. Chris toast was full of how lovesick Jensen got whenever he talked about Jared.

If Jensen had been paying attention he would have been glaring at Chad for talking about his Jared in states of undress and swearing vengeance on Chris for ruining his reputation as the bad boy of rock.

"Now it is time for our couple to share their first dance as husband and husband," Rachel announced.

Climbing to his feet Jensen offered his hand to Jared and smiled once Jared took it and hand in hand they walked to the dance floor.

Etta James, At Last, began playing, neither could think of a more perfect song to dance to.

_At last  
My love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_At last  
The skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you_

_I found a dream  
That I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill  
To press my cheek to  
A thrill that I've never known_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_You smiled, you smiled  
Oh and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in Heaven  
For you are mine_

_At last_

"You are my dream come true," Jared whispered as he breathed in Jensen's scent.

"And you are mine. Sometimes I think I am asleep and if I am I never want to wake from this dream." Jensen whispered back.

Jared's sunflower eyes were heated as he gave Jensen a winked grin, "I ensure you Mister Ackles-Padalecki that this is no dream and I will prove it to you once we are on our honeymoon."

A low rumble escaped Jensen, "Then what are we waiting for I think that we have spent enough time that we can take our leave."

No one was surprised when Jensen and Jared disappeared in the middle of the reception.

"Pay up." Colin Ford held out his palm smiling at the various grumbles as multiple twenties were placed in his hand. He had been the only one to bet that one dance and the two newlyweds would take their leave. "Really, it as if you don't know them."

While their friends continued celebrating their union Jensen and Jared were making good use of the deserted beach as they consummated their union under the moonlight and star-filled sky with the waves crashing over their bodies.


End file.
